Today's mobile communication devices support the ability to utilize many different network technologies (e.g. Wi-Fi, Cellular, Wired Ethernet, Bluetooth, etc.). In most cases, these technologies are provided by independent and unrelated service providers and the identity of the device on each network is represented differently. In the case of cellular voice, the device representation is a cellular phone number rather than an enterprise SIP Address of Record (AOR). This creates a problem for real-time communications applications that utilize media sessions. When the underlying network utilized/supported on the device changes from one network to another, the identity representing the device changes. Needless to say, this presents many obstacles, most of which have not been solved by a single solution to date. Often times, the network will change without providing the user with the ability to influence the change. If network connectivity is lost during an audio call, for example, the result is often that the call is terminated.